1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for conforming objects to a common depth perspective for converting two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a three-dimensional image that is rendered from a two-dimensional image to appear realistic it often needs to include many smooth and complex transitions of depth. Unfortunately, known tools within graphic software packages or software filter plug-ins are not specifically designed to convert two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images and, consequently, do not facilitate an accurate true and believable re-creation of a three-dimensional image.
Moreover, known graphics-related software and methods for manipulating images do not provide tools that are capable of facilitating the individual conversion of a large number of two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images in a way that is practical or in a way that can be accomplished within a practical time realm. In order to be able to process a large number of images (as in the hundreds of thousands of frames in the typical motion picture) in a way that is practical and not time prohibitive, tools not yet known to exist would be required. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to provide methods for conforming objects to a common depth perspective for converting two-dimensional images into three-dimensional images in a manner that addresses the afore-described deficiencies of existing image processing software and methods.